User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Diaries 3 Part 2
Narrator: So then it is nighttime. *We look at the sky and trees, now it is dark as The Narrator just said* And they made fire. *The campfire blows out thanks to the darn wind!* Toothy, Petunia, and Giggles: GROAN! Toothy: *To his burritos* So one day, he grow up, and got his wish, to work as a builder. *Kisses his burritos* Remember, the moral is: "If you have a wish, ya might get it one day!" Good night, my burritos! I love you all! *Kisses even more!* Good Night, Frances! Ok, what are you guys, doing now? *Walks over to Giggles and Petunia* Giggles: I am so worried sick about Cuddles, omg, he haven't returned yet, i think i'll- *Sleeps immediately!* Petunia: And i just miss... Sigh! *Looks sad at the ground* <:/, Sigh! Toothy: Hey, Petunia? What's wrong? Petunia: You know what, Toothy? I know it MAY sound weird but... ;( I MISS DISCO BEAR! Yes, i know, totally weird! I used to hate him but Disco Bear was actually kind of cool and such! He was SO close to all of us, including me! Together, all of us! *Sobs* ;( You know what? I can't talk no more, i want some lonely time right now? Ok? *Petunia leaved Giggles and Toothy!* Narrator: So then, Petunia walked away from the campfire because girls needs to be alone at times if sad.... Yes, ya know? *Suddenly, behind Toothy and Giggles, a mysterious and black thing, is staring at them, behind a tree, it quickly disappear then, and will be revealed in Part 3, as mysterious and scary music was played during this part!* *Petunia sits on a fence, really depressed* Petunia: <:/, Sigh! Cuddles: Lalalalalala! *Notices Petunia on the fence* I am back! Oh, hi again, Petunia! <:(, Hey! Why so sad? Want some pizza? Petunia: Sigh! <;(, Cuddles, ya know? I actually miss Disco Bear, sure, he used to be a creep who force girls to love him, but he was so suddenly VERY CLOSE to be a part of our gang, to all of us, including myself! Sigh! Cuddles: Well yeah, we all miss Disco Bear, ok, not really ALL, but i actually miss him, really! Petunia: Hm, hey, you know what, Cuddles? There is something about you that REMINDS me of him! *Suddenly, Cuddles looks like Disco Bear, he have the hair and clothes of him, still a rabbit tho! This is obviously Petunia's view on Cuddles right now, yes!* Cuddles: Huh? :O? How Come? Petunia: *Gets closer to Cuddles!* ._., Cuddles, i think that i.... *Love music plays during the background* Love You! *The music stops!* Cuddles: :/, *Looks at the camera* You know what this means! :D..... I got a girlfriend only at Pizza Hut! *As Cuddles and Petunia does some sounds in the background, we looks at a beautiful waterfall, and party-like music also starts to play in the background, right here!* Cuddles and Petunia: OH! AH! Woah, woah! Oh-oh-oh! NOICE! YEAH! WOAH! YEAH! WOO-HOO! *End of Part 2!* Category:Blog posts